Supply Box
Supply Box or Loot box is an item available in Counter-Strike Online. It is only available in Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero, Zombie Scenario, Zombie: The Union, Zombie Escape, New Zombie Shelter, Zombie Giant, Item Battle and Hidden modes. Overview Supply Boxes can be obtained randomly and are scattered around the map. They contain several types of weapons or items inside, depending on the mode you play. Zombie Modes A Supply Box is dropped randomly on a Zombie Modes map after every 20 seconds. The players need to press on the Supply Box to use it. The buy menu will then appear, allowing the players to replace their own weapons if needed. Picking up a supply box for the first time will equip the player with Night vision goggles for the remainder of the round as well as replenishing ammo and grenades. Zombie Scenario and New Zombie Shelter Supply Boxes also appear in Zombie Scenario with their own unique model, where they are dropped by random from zombies which are killed by players. Initially, the Supply Box is only available to pick-up for the player who lands the killing blow to the zombie, signified by a blue glow between the lid. If the box remains unpicked for a minute or so, the box can be opened by everyone else before respawning, in which everyone now can see the blue glow. The frequency of the box drop will vary depending what kind of zombie is killed. Bosses will always drop a Supply Box for every players who are alive as the boss dies, and they will drop two Supply Boxes for each person (except Fallen Titan) in extra maps. After the Zombie Scenario Re:boot, new Supply Boxes were introduced. Players can buy health, armor and ammunition through those boxes, which always appear at checkpoints or spawn zones (Note: those boxes only appear in Envy Mask and the following maps so far). Bosses in New Zombie Shelter also drop the same box Zombie Scenario does. Picking up a Supply Box in Zombie Scenario or New Zombie Shelter will give the player either one of the following: *Any game point or cash weapons for one day, either individual weapons or a set of them. *Experience or Game Points Coupons *Game points *Battle Revival (1 quantity) *Small/Big Emergency Medicine (random quantity) *Combat Blueprint (Weapon Recipe before Re:boot) *Durability material *Advanced Code Decoder (Lost City Hard only, very low chance) Zombie: The Union When a player opens the Supply Box in this mode, he/she will get either a special ability (Human/Zombie) or a weapon (Human only). Zombie Escape Picking up a Supply Box in Zombie Escape will give either one of the following: *Vital Detector: An advanced device which accurately detects the zombie's location. *Ammo Reload: Replenishes reserve ammo. *Grenades set: Gives Flashbang, HE Grenade and Smoke Grenade. Zombie 4: Darkness New model for Zombie 4: Darkness has been added on 19 December 2013 in South Korea. It was released as "Warming Up" event before the actual release of Zombie 4: Darkness. In addition, it has replaced the Z-VIRUS model in both Zombie Modes 2 and 3. Zombie 4: Darkness Supply Box functions as an out-game present item this time. To get it, the player must kill a zombie in Zombie 4: Darkness. The player must have the key to open it, which can be obtained randomly from Zombie 4: Darkness gameplay. When opened, one of the following weapons can be obtained for 1 day: *AS50 *M1887 *UTS-15 *Salamander *SPAS-12 *SL8 Those boxes can only be obtained during event. The boxes which were not opened will be removed after event ended. Zombie Giant After the Splash update, new Supply Boxes were added, which are the same with the ones introduced in Zombie Scenario Re:boot, where player can buy health, armor and bullets. Item Battle The Supply Boxes in this mode have their own model. Player can get various special items if swap them up to eliminate the enemies. After the 4 December 2014 update of South Korea, Item Battle has been rebooted. New models for Supply Box were added which show the item inside so the player can decide whether swapping them or not. The Supply Box now also provide more kinds of item. Hidden After the 4 December 2014 update of South Korea, Hidden has been rebooted and the Supply Boxes were added. They provide skills and items which can help the players during battles. Gallery Supply box.png|Original Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie Escape models spbcp.jpg|China poster Supply box.jpg|Ditto, after Z-VIRUS patch supplybox christmas.png|Christmas special model supplybox halloween.png|Halloween special model pumpkinsupplybox.png|South Korea poster supplybox2.png|Zombie: The Union model ztucp.jpg|China poster File:Zombiebox.png|Zombie Scenario model supplybox humanscenario.png|Previous Human Scenario model, re-used in Hitchhiking zb4darkness_supply box.png|Zombie 4: Darkness model z4box.png|Ditto, selection icon de_nuke_20140918_1326460.jpg|The icon of a supply box in Zombie Modes, showing its location and the distance in meters Tdm_item_kr5.jpg|An official screenshot of Item Battle model (old style) Itembattlerenew_screenshot1.png|Ditto, renewed Sound Trivia *Before the new updade of Human Scenario, there were Supply Boxes that would be dropped randomly around the map without an indicator, allowing the player to request an airstrike support after collecting 5 of them. Those boxes were removed later, and the model is reused in Hitchhiking. *In Zombie Infection modes, when the supply boxes reach their limit, some of them will be removed in order to give space for the next incoming boxes. There's a hard limit of 4 supply boxes in a map. *Zombie Infection supply boxes spawn based on players spawn points, and as such it is possible for both zombies and supply boxes to spawn on top of each other. *It is possible to pick up a Zombie Infection Supply Box from underneath, depending on the map. The easiest map to do this is Estate, as seen here. *Before the Zombie Mode Rework patch, the Supply Boxes in Zombie Infection modes would provide one of these items randomly: Night vision goggles, AK-47 60R, Dual MP7A1, Dual Desert Eagle, Dual Nata Knives or Poison Gun. Category:Items Category:Zombie mod exclusive